Gdybyś tylko
by Zilidya
Summary: Czy niespełnione marzenie dr.Watsona w końcu się spełni?


**Gdybyś tylko**

**Autor:** Zilidya

**Beta:** NB

**Parring:** SH/JW.

**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC

**Rating:** NC—17

**Opis:** oneshot

Dla Tyone, na dobry początek forum.

Dla zainteresowanych forum sherlockowe: sherlockbbc. /

— To było… cóż niebezpieczne.

— Może tylko trochę.

— Mam odmienne zdanie.

John miał naprawdę inne zdanie, ale do Sherlocka ono nigdy nie docierało, chyba że zgadzało się z jego hipotezą, jakakolwiek by nie była. Westchnął ciężko i wszedł do kuchni. Akcja z Moriartym nadwyrężyła jego siły psychiczne i musiał jakoś się wyładować. Duży drink powinien mu trochę pomóc. Przynajmniej na razie musiał mu wystarczyć.

Sherlock znów zanurzył się w tych swoich analizach i hipotezach. Nic go nie obchodziło to, jak teraz on się czuł. W ogóle rzadko dostrzegał coś, co było naprawdę ważne i blisko niego. Ciągle tkwił w tych swoich sprawach, a nie zauważał JEGO.

Usłyszenie z ust Sherlocka słów „nudne" i wyproszenie z mieszkania potencjalnego klienta nie było dla Johna niczym niezwykłym. Jednak uniósł brwi całkiem wysoko, gdy ten zamknął drzwi i dodatkowo przekręcił zamek. Takie zachowanie było już naprawdę czymś niezwykłym.

— Coś się stało? — Oderwał się na chwilę od pisania wpisu do bloga i spojrzał na niego.

— Nudzę się. Potrzebuję się czymś zająć. Czymś, co spowoduje, że moje szare komórki nie obumrą z nudy.

Tego, co potem zrobił, John nigdy nie zapomni. Nie pozwoli sobie zapomnieć. To było coś, co pozwoli mu nadal tkwić w tym miejscu i przy nim.

Sherlock podszedł powoli do niego z dziwnym błyskiem w oku i pochylił się nad nim, opierając jedną dłonią o blat biurka, a drugą unosząc podbródek Watsona.

Pocałunek spowodował, że John omal na miejscu nie dostał zawału. Tak długo na to czekał. Przymknął oczy i pozwolił sobie na oddanie pocałunku.

— Wstań — usłyszał polecenie i wykonał je niezgrabnie, potrącając laptop.

Jednak to było teraz mało ważne. On zainteresował się nim, nie żadną sprawą, a NIM. Wystarczało mu to.

Sherlock obserwował go w milczeniu, rozpinając mu koszulę. Guzik po guziku. Jednak nie robił tego powoli bez powodu. Każdy guzik opłacony był muśnięciami na odsłanianej skórze, każdy taki dotyk wstrzymywał na chwilę oddech Johna.

Po chwili koszula opadła na podłogę, a Holmes pochylił się lekko i musnął językiem jego sutki, przytrzymując go ramieniem w pasie, gdy odchylił się do tyłu przy takim doznaniu. John omal nie zakwilił, ale w ostatniej chwili zagryzł wargi. Musiał coś zrobić, bo inaczej oszaleje. Nie trwało długo i podjął decyzję, przecież jemu też się coś należy, nawet jeżeli to tylko chwilowo zachcianka Sherlocka.

Sięgnął do jego koszuli i zaczął ją rozpinać, trochę nerwowo i chaotycznie, ale parł do przodu. Chciał dotknąć Holmesa, tu i teraz. Jego oddech przyspieszył, gdy dotarł do końca rzędów guzików i mógł zsunąć ją z ramion przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, który nic nie wiedział o jego uczuciach. Przyjaciela, który właśnie zaczął go gnębić w ten cudowny sposób, którego pragnął już od tak bardzo dawna.

Wtulił się w jego pierś, gdy dłoń Sherlocka tak samo wolno jak wcześniej odpięła pasek jego spodni i zanurzyła się w jego bokserkach. To było jak Gwiazdka tyle, że prezentem było coś, co zawsze chciał dostać i w końcu dostał.

Jęknął, choć nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale już nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

— Sherlock…

— Tak, John? — zapytał łagodnie detektyw, nie przestając pobudzać członka przyjaciela, jednocześnie popychając go lekko w stronę najbliższego fotela, by na niego opadł.

— To… jest… zły… pomysł — jęknął tym razem z rozczarowaniem, gdy ciasny tunel znikł, ale zaraz szeroko otworzył oczy.

Sherlock zdjął mu spodnie wraz z bielizną i uklęknął tuż pomiędzy jego nogami. Przełknął głośno.

_To nie może dziać się naprawdę. To musi być sen._

Jednak nie był, a nawet jeśli to nie miał zamiaru się budzić. Dłoń wróciła i spowodowała tylko, że wygiął się do tyłu z kolejnym jękiem cudownej przyjemności. I wtedy poczuł coś jeszcze. Palce Sherlocka u jego wejścia.

Oddech zamarł jego piersi i spojrzał w dół. Holmes ciągle na niego patrzył w ten dziwny sposób. Nie potrafił się odwrócić, gdy ten wchodził palcem w jego wejście ostrożnie i bardzo powoli. Bolało z początku, ale nie zważał na to, przygryzając po raz kolejny wargę. Nic teraz się nie liczyło poza dłońmi Sherlocka na nim i w nim. Chciał więcej, ale wiedział, że nie dostanie. Holmes nie posunie się dalej poza pobudzeniem i rozładowaniem jego pożądania. On się przecież tylko nudził.

Opadł na oparcie fotela, nie potrafiąc już patrzeć na niego, by za chwilę nie zacząć prosić o coś więcej. I tak jak myślał, palce po chwili wycofały się. Westchnął zrezygnowany, ale przecież wiedział, że tak będzie.

Pozwolił na to, by dłoń Sherlocka zajmowała się jego penisem. Tylko to mu zostało. Jednak nawet to nagle zniknęło. Omal nie zapłakał.

I wtedy nastąpiło coś, czego nigdy nie podejrzewał, a co nadal kryło się na skraju jego niespełnionych marzeń. Marzenia, które nagle się spełniło.

Sherlock uniósł jego biodra i jednym, szybkim ruchem wszedł w niego, by tam zatrzymać się takim samym jękiem, jakim obdarzył go John na to zjednoczenie.

_Musiał umrzeć, to nie mogło zaistnieć. _

John oddychał głęboko, czując Holmesa w sobie. I nawet jeśli bolało, nie było to ważne. Chciał poczuć go jeszcze głębiej. Zanim tamten zmieni zdanie i się wycofa.

Naparł na niego i natychmiast został powstrzymany przez dłonie, przytrzymujące go w biodrach. Już miał go przekląć, ale wtedy on sam zaczął się w nim poruszać. To było tak cudowne, że tylko zdołał odchylić głowę do tyłu i jęczeć za każdym razem, gdy ocierał się o ten cudowny punkt.

Tego nie potrafił długo wytrzymać. Tak długo pragnął Sherlocka, że teraz, gdy nareszcie go miał, choć w tak ograniczony sposób, eksplodował po kilku wtargnięciach.

Nie był jedyny. Sherlock dogonił go kilka pchnięć później, opadając na jego brzuch z krótkim okrzykiem. John czuł, jak w nim drga w krótkich falach ekstazy, i był szczęśliwy. Przez tę jedną chwilę był naprawdę szczęśliwy, że dostał chociaż namiastkę tego, czego nigdy już nie otrzyma.

Bo przecież Sherlock tylko się nudził.

Pozwolił sobie pomóc przy wstaniu na lekko drżących nogach i został popchnięty w stronę łazienki.

Usłyszał jeszcze, jak drzwi zostają otwarte, zanim sam zamknął się pod prysznicem.

Odkręcił kurek i zanurzył się w gorącej wodzie, opierając zrezygnowany głowę o ścianę kabiny.

_Gdybyś tylko wiedział, Sherlocku._

**Koniec.**


End file.
